Akai Yume: Crimson Crossing
by Kenyoru-chan
Summary: Titulo Momentaneo. Han pasado 6 años. Una nueva amenaza se acerca y Hikari es advertida de ello a traves de un sueño. "-El sueño rojo se aproxima a ustedes, Hikari Yagami". Sucesos extraños ocurriran a partir de la aparicion de nuevos personajes.


**Capitulo 1. **_** Augurio.**_

Lentamente la luna salía al cielo, roja, de un carmesí irreal. Con su luz dejaba mostrar las siluetas de los edificios, las calles se teñían de un bello escarlata mientras una dulce brisa se llevaba consigo los sonidos de la noche. Parecía extraño, no había nadie en las calles ni dentro de las construcciones, pese a que las luces indicaban que estuvieron dentro no hace mucho. Una ciudad fantasma.

Caminó un poco más, aun nada, recorrió la orilla del mar; el silencio era inquietante. Respiro hondo, era imposible que solo ella estuviera sola., sus cabellos castaños fueron removidos con violencia por una fuerte ráfaga, apretó los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente el escenario cambio, una nube que cubrió por unos instantes al astro ahora se alejaba.

Frente a sus ojos una ciudad en ruinas se alzaba con pesar, la vegetación se extendía por casi todas las edificaciones. Señales de lucha, tanto viejas como recientes, se asomaban en diferentes partes.

Crack.

Una rama se rompió, por reflejo se alejo unos pasos mientras veía quién causo el ruido.

—No temas, no te hare nada —susurro la voz de un joven.

—¿Qué…? —Tragó saliva— ¿qué ha pasado en la ciudad?

No podía distinguir mucho de su interlocutor, la sombra de los árboles bajo los que él estaba ocultaba su rostro, apenas unos mechones oscuros se distinguían con un pequeño rayo de luna. Sintió como el semblante del chico se volvió triste, por instante pudo jurar vio el peculiar color de sus ojos: amatista.

—Akai Yume… —murmuro.

Ella repitió esas palabras sin comprender.

—El sueño rojo se acerca a ustedes, Hikari Yagami.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —inquirió preocupada.

Las hojas se revolvieron con violencia, el viento corría salvajemente a su alrededor, un torbellino empezaba a envolverla como queriendo devolverla lugar al que pertenecía. Por que, ese no pudo ser su mundo, ¿verdad? No, no podía irse sin saber que pasó allí. Miro como el personaje se alejaba a paso lento.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Qué es el sueño rojo, quién eres?!

Él sonrió.

—Lo sabrás pronto…

—¡Hikari, despierta!

Abrió los ojos incorporándose de un salto, escucho como algo cayó al suelo y a una voz conocida quejándose por ello. Observo detenidamente el lugar en el que se hallaba: su propia habitación, desvió la mirada al piso donde una criatura con la forma de un felino se levantaba; la tomó colocándola sobre el colchón.

—Lo siento, Gatomon.

—¿Qué ocurre Hikari? Me preocupe por que no despertabas —la castaña sonrió.

Contó a su fiel compañera el curioso sueño que tuvo, de igual modo le pregunto si sabía algo sobre el _Sueño Rojo_. La felina negó y propuso contarle lo sucedido al resto, cosa que sería difícil, los ojos de la joven continuaban preocupados cuando arribo al instituto. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde el incidente de los niños con las semillas oscuras, cerca de seis años, suspiro al recordar los viejos tiempos.

Detuvo su caminar, cambio la seriedad de sus labios por una sonrisa. Se acerco con lentitud hasta un chico, el día mejoraba.

—T.K., buen día.

—Buenos días Kari —correspondió amablemente.

El tiempo pasaba, todos cambiaban, incluso ellos. Pero era más en su aspecto que en otra cosa, si, por dentro continuaban siendo como antes. Takeru usaba el cabello largo pero aún corto, estaba mas alto e incluso un poco robusto por el ejercicio de cada entrenamiento, y poseía rasgos más maduros. Ella, por su parte, tenía la cabellera hasta los hombros además de haber sufrido los cambios de cualquier persona de su edad.

Parecía que nada interrumpiría el momento, ¡error! Daisuke apareció de la nada, saludando amistosamente a la joven Yagami y, con cierto resentimiento, al muchacho rubio. Davis no cambio mucho, más alto si, continuaba con el mismo peinado e incluso aún no podía separarse de los gogles que en su momento Taichi le entregó.

—Con permiso —pidió una chica con un póster en la mano.

Mecánicamente se retiraron unos pasos, se habían detenido justo frente al tablón de anuncios. Una vez la muchacha termino su labor dio gracias, se retiro dejando mostrar el contenido de aquel trozo de papel, una invitación a participar a una conferencia del club de astronomía. Hikari clavó la mirada en una de las imágenes del anuncio: una luna roja.

—¿Kari?

Ambos la observaban extrañados, por no decir preocupados.

—Chicos… creo que pronto volveremos a luchar —el sonido de la campana disperso el silencio ante aquella afirmación— debemos reunirnos, se los contare entonces.

En otro lugar, con las paredes de un impecable blanco, una mujer de largo cabello oscuro golpeteaba con sus dedos una pequeña mesa. Su expresión era seria, lo suficiente como para que nadie le dirigiera la palabra.

—¿Lo lograste? —dijo al fin, tras escuchar el sonido de la puerta automática abrirse.

—No, _él_ interfirió.

A pesar de aquella respuesta se limito a observar al muchacho de iris amatista que acababa de entrar. Él se esperaba un regaño, incluso tal vez el impacto de algún objeto sacado de la _nada_ pero no una sonría en los labios de ella. Ese gesto tan extraño, como el haber realizado un gran hallazgo.

—Hn. Ni siquiera usando el amplificador, ¿eh?

—Al menos logre advertirle, incluso le mostré el resultado posible, quizá capte la idea…. —añadió.

Lo pensó un instante, el tiempo se acababa. No podían dejar que un error que ellos cometieron fuera a perjudicar _otras realidades_. Ahora mismo estaba entre la espada y la pared, si no podían avisarles con claridad entonces solo quedaba interferir directamente; el muchacho de cabellos negros que tenía delante lo sabía tan bien como ella.

—Haz otro intento de advertirle, luego comunícate con el resto, actuaremos directamente.

—Como ordene, Dra. Evander.

—Que comience la cuenta regresiva.

**[Capitulo 01. Augurio: Fin]**


End file.
